The present invention relates to enclosures for watthour meters and more particularly those types having means for disconnecting the meter from the socket.
Providing electrical service to a home owner or small business establishment generally necessitates installation of a watthour meter on the consumer's premises. Frequently the watthour meter is a standard size unit having four prongs in a standard configuration adapted to mate with a meter socket having four jaws. It has been the practice that two of the prongs are interchangeable with the two other prongs if the meter is rotated 180.degree..
In recent years meter tampering has become a serious problem. Dishonest consumers have achieved a variety of methods for slowing the movement of the meter, disengaging the meter entirely, and even causing the meter movement to run backwards. The latter objective is achieved frequently by disengaging a meter from the meter socket, rotating it 180.degree., and reinserting it in the meter socket.
While meter enclosures could be devised to prevent access to the meter, such an approach is disadvantageous as a practical matter. From time to time it is necessary for the utility company to be able to disconnect the service at the convenience of the customer or at the convenience of the company. Further, in the case of fire and other disasters, it may be necessary to disconnect quickly electrical service to the consumer's premises.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a meter box which will prevent tampering by rotating the meter but which provides an effective and easily activated mechanism to electrically disconnect the meter from the socket.